Midnight Suffering
by Carpie
Summary: Jade ha estado llorando todas las noches luego de tener relaciones con Tori, esta última está preocupada por lo que puede estarle ocurriendo a su gótica, sin embargo nunca es capaz de interrumpir aquel llanto pero en aquella noche Jade decidirá contarle su inquietud. Oneshot.


Me gire a mi lado derecho para observarla, su espalda desnuda me daba la cara, noté su respiración un poco entrecortada y el cómo sus hombros temblaban un poco cada vez que recuperaba aire, estaba llorando. Ya era algo común en las noches que teníamos relaciones, cuando terminábamos ella se acostaba en su sitio para darme la espalda y llorar; yo no podía acercarme pues ella odia que la vea llorar, así que siempre simulo que estoy dormida aunque oigo sus sollozos, yo lloro también en silencio al saber que ella no está bien conmigo pero no sé las razones, durante el día es la persona más atenta, cariñosa, amorosa, etc. Entonces ¿por qué llora? De verdad que no lo sé y el preguntarle está descartado, se siente muy débil por llorar.

Se comienza a remover en su sitio y sé lo que pasará ahora, cierro mis ojos para que no sepa que estoy despierta, escucho el sonar de los resortes del colchón y un sollozo fuerte se le escapa de los labios, sería la excusa perfecta para abrir los ojos y obligarla a que me cuenta por qué está así pero lo dejaré pasar porque en estos momentos se pondrá de pie, ira a la sala a sentarse en el sofá a llorar un rato más.

Pero hoy no es una noche como otra, mientras hago la explicación de todo lo que sucede en las noches "normales", siento una mano recorrer mi rostro, su mano. Abro los ojos lentamente como si me estuviera recién despertando, en estos momentos agradecía ser buena actriz, encontrándome así con sus ojos en un mar de llantos, su mano en mi mejilla se alejó supongo que por mi expresión de horror al verla de esa forma; porque no sólo era cosa de que a ella no le gustaba que yo la viera llorar sino que yo no soportaba verla así y no poder hacer nada para calmarla.

—Jade ¿qué ocurre? —Logré decir sentándome en la cama y tomar sus mejillas en mis manos, con los pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Estoy harta —dejó salir casi en un susurro pero logré escucharlo.

— ¿De qué? —Cuestioné y noté como le costaba decirlo por lo que saqué mis propias deducciones— ¿De mí?

— ¡N-no! —Respondió apresurada para quitarme la posibilidad de creer que era eso. Le dediqué una mirada de que no la entendía, por lo que debía explicarme más de la situación. —De mentirte.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Volví a plantear una pregunta, me mantenía calmada pues era lo que quería transmitirle a Jade, que se calmara un poco.

—Yo… —Sus ojos verde se posaron en el suelo y luego me volvieron a mirar —Te he estado mintiendo todas estas semanas.

—Está bien… —No, no lo estaba pero si algo he aprendido con Jade es que no puedo hacer escenas. —Quiero que me expliques.

—Me acosté con Beck hace unas semanas…

La declaración me cayó como balde de agua fría, solté sus mejillas en el acto y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ¡Por algo le había dicho que se alejara de él! Siempre buscaba la forma de llevársela a la cama y por lo que veo lo logró ¡Maldito Beck Oliver! Sin darme cuenta mis manos se cierran haciendo que me lastime con mis uñas, el agarre se aflojó en cuanto sentí las manos de mi novia sobre las mías, al verla a los ojos noté algo más, no me había dicho todo.

—… No…—dije mirándola como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo asqueroso.

—Sí, estoy embarazada de él. —No le di tiempo a más, sólo me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire y un vaso de agua para pensar bien en lo que me había dicho Jade West.

Luego de tomarme dos vasos me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar, recogiendo mis piernas para así esconder mi cara en ellas. Me sentía ofendida, traicionada ¿Acaso yo no era suficiente para Jade? ¿Por qué necesitó de Beck? ¿Cómo no se cuidó sabiendo que hacía algo malo? Muchas preguntas iban de un lado a otro en mi cabeza, di un grito de frustración que se vio ahogado en su mayoría por mis piernas. El tintineo de unas llaves hizo que alzara el rostro y buscara aquel sonido, Jade se encontraba vestida y a punto de abrir la puerta principal.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Supuse que me quieres fuera de aquí, así que lo estoy haciendo. Voy a casa de mis padres.

—No, no, detente. —Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella —No te he dicho que te vayas. Es sólo que no esperé que la razón por la cual has estado llorando todas estas noches fuera por ese motivo.

— ¿Sabías eso?

—Claro, no soy una tonta como para no darme cuenta que algo le pasa a la persona que más amo, sólo que nunca me atreví a hablarte en ese estado.

—Disculpa Vega, en serio no fue algo que quise hacer. —Soltó refiriéndose a la traición, rompiendo nuevamente en llanto — Solo tomábamos un café y creo que él le puso algo al mío. —No respondí nada sólo la abrace, porque aquí, entre nosotros, es algo que sé que Beck es capaz de hacer.

— ¿Él lo sabe? El que estés… embarazada.

—No, no quiero ver a ese idiota.

No dije una palabra más, sólo me dediqué a apretar a Jade fuerte contra mí mientras escuchaba los gemidos del llanto como todas esas noches en las cuales no sabía lo que le ocurría. Pero me di cuenta que sus sollozos eran diferentes ahora, lloraba libremente y algo ¿relajada? Y la entendía muy bien, se sentía con un peso menos de encima aunque fuera irónico porque ahora cargaba con el peso de un bebé en su vientre.

—Jade.

— ¿Hum? —Había dejado de llorar pero se encontraba escondida en mi cuello.

—Seremos madres. —Sentí el peso desaparecer de mi hombro y observé sus ojos abiertos como platos ante lo dicho. Sí, quizás no era la mejor forma de convertirnos en mamás pero había que verle el lado positivo a la situación; además, Jade no había celebrado tal noticia tan importante como el ser madre.


End file.
